Heart of Fencing
by AzNbRaT-InUyAsHa-TiDuS-N-YuNa
Summary: This talks about 6 people falling in love and involves fencing. PG-13


Heart of Fencing

This story talks about 6 people falling in love. In this story talks about people who play fencing and become believing in faith and hope to win the championship. This is rated PG-13.

Aznbrat: I'd advise you to not read this if you are not into romance. But if you are then go ahead and read. My pleasure!

"OH NO!! I'm late." said Elaine running to school in her long jean skirt and her green and white t-shirt. She is a person that is kind of nerdy and has a whiny voice that can be really irritating. She is always shy and quiet. She always wears either a long jean skirt or long pants.

"I get a few more pictures then I'll be done." said Natalie wearing a pink tank top and blue jeans. Natalie is a person that is believes is true love and love at first site. She loves to take pictures of people that she thinks look like hot Chinese celebrities. She will always have her camera around her neck or in her pocket. Most of her time, she is a girl that during class she would take out her camera and take pictures of guys that look like celebrities.

"Come on Natalie! We are going to be late." Said Elaine

"Wait! Wait! Let me take a couple more pictures. Besides, Kelly has not come yet." Natalie said.

"Where is she? Wait, there she is!" yelled Elaine, running towards her. "What happened to you, Kelly?"

"Well while I was walking an old lady dropped her bag of oranges. Then I went to help her. When all of a sudden, a car was coming and splashed oil all over my shirt. The luckily there was a clothing stand near by. So I went and bought this shirt and a bottle of sprite, "answered Kelly. She was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Kelly is a person who asserts her beliefs, has a major spine, and is outspoken, although naive in terms of love. She is cute half the time, but is most likely a brat.

"Hurry up! I don't want to be scold again by Miss Chan," said Elaine.

Meanwhile….

"Hey bro hurry up! You are so slow. I'll race you to the school. Loser has to give the winner five bucks!" yelled Eddie. Eddie is a person that is a procrastinator. He will never hand in his homework on time. He likes to ride his bike just like his younger brother. "I won! Ten bucks please." He said in front of the school gate.

"I never said yes to the bet. Plus you kick me off my bike. That is so not fair," said his younger brother Kenny. Kenny is a totally opposite person from his brother. He is a person that will get his homework don't right away. He rides his bike and doesn't slack. He is always wide awake and really for action.

Meanwhile….

"Don, do you think you will get a girlfriend?" asked Sam. Sam is Don's friend and sidekick. He follows Don everywhere and carries his money. Sam is a clumsy person and likes to look at girls just like Don.

"No duh! We are in grade 10! Of course I'll get a girlfriend," answered Don. Don is a person that has the charisma of a brick and is one of the hottest guys in the school. He has a really nice voice. He likes to spend his money and barely gets to se his parents at all. He is a billionaire. His father has to travel everywhere for meetings. His mother tags along with his father. Sam is his best friend. He lets Sam carry all of his money, which is in cash.

"Hey little bro. Don't get all mad that you can't find a team to join. I also don't have a team to join too," said Eddie.

"Yeah I know but we are not the same. I'm an A student, and you are a C. Wait! I want to look at this booth first. Hmmm, fencing mite be good. I want to take that," said Kenny.

"Okay. Let's take a look first. Okay! You and I can join," said Eddie. "Hi! We are here to join this team."

"Talk to him then," some boys said pointing to a teacher.

"Uh hi! We want to join your team," said Eddie.

"Ok… Are you both here to join???" asked the teacher.

"Uh… yes," replied Eddie.

"Ok. Right this way please," the teacher said pointing back to the booth. "Fill out this form, and you're done."

"Thank you. What is your name???" asked Eddie

"Kim Sir!" he replied.

"Ok thank you Kim Sir," said Eddie and took off with his brother.

"Ding!!!" went the school bell.

"Good morning Miss Chan," everyone greeted.

"Has everyone finished their write up?" Miss Chan questioned.

"Yes." Everyone replied.

"This is room 14A right?" asked Sam.

"Yes. And you must be Don and Sam, am I correct?" she questioned.

"Yes." They replied.

"Well then pick a seat," she said.

Don looked around the class room. He spotted Kelly and it was love at first sight for him. "Sam, pay that guy so I can sit next to that girl."

"Ok" Sam answered. "Excuse me. But Master Don would like to sit here. He will pay you 1000 dollars to sit here. Will you take the money?" Sam asked

"Sure." The boys said and walk to another seat.

Don walked over to the seat and sat beside Kelly. "Hi. My name is Don. You??" he asked.

"Hi. My name is Kelly." She said.

"Kelly! Do I need to give you extra homework?" scolded Miss Chan.

"No, thank you." Answered Kelly

"Then please listen."

"Hey! Kelly do you need a ride home??" asked Don.

"No thanks. I'm going over to Natalie's house to work on the school newspaper," replied Kelly.

"OH NO! Eddie we are late for fencing class. I told you to get ready five minutes ago," said Kenny.

"Sorry…. I'm so sleepy….." said Eddie.

"Still we have to get to class. Do you want to fail again???" asked Kenny.

"Ok…. Ok… let's go then," replied Eddie.

As Kenny and Eddie slow went in to class, Don and Sam were already training for the contest. "Excuse me!" said Kim Sir. "You are late again."

"Sorry Kim Sir. It was my fought that we are late. You minus well punish me," said Eddie.

"Now I'm not that kind of person that will punish people unless they did something really bad. Hurry up and get dressed. We have to get trained for the contest, which is in two weeks."

Don walks up to Kenny. "This is going to be a battle between me and you. Whoever wins gets Kelly whoever doesn't has to give her up. Got it?"

"Ok, fine with me. Let me warn you, I'm really good," said Kenny.

Two weeks later……..

"Ok! Today is the big day. I have decided that Kenny, Sam and Don are going to play today. Eddie, you are back up."

"Me? Backup?" said Eddie shocked.

"Yea, you are the only Eddie here. I saw that you have gain confidence so your fellow teammates and I have thought over this and agreed that you are going to be back up, that is, if you want to…" said Kim Sir with a smile on his face.

"Of course He wants to." Said Kenny, helping his brother speaks.

Eddie was frozen solid. He was so happy that he was back up. This was his very first time he was a back up. On the other teams that he has been with, he was never even close to back up. This was his chance to shine.

"First up playing is from Sung Ngai High School, Don Chu, against Black Saint High School, John Cater,"

End of Episode One!


End file.
